Diferencias
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Cuatro personas distintas, de cuatro distintas épocas, y con cuatro personalidades completamente diferentes. Pero la diferencia más grande está en estas cuatro palabras para describirlas. Esta historia participa en el Reto Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres. Segundo Lugar. ¡Gracias por los votos!
1. Ignotus Peverell

_**¡Hola! una vez más traigo la respuesta a un reto. Esta vez anduve paseando por los forum y llegue a la Sala de Menesteres y decidí unirme. Y decidí darme a conocer participando en este reto en el cual había que escoger 4 números los cuales daban como resultados 4 personajes(no adelantare cuales son quiero que sea sorpresa.) **_

_********__Disclaimer:__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el _**_R_e_to Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres._**

_ Agradecimiento a **Fatty**_**_ L _**_ quien beteo estos drabbles. Gracias linda por aceptar una vez más ser mi beta._

* * *

_**Astucia.**_

_**Ignotus**_ el menor de los hermanos Peverell.

Muchos podrían pensar que veía a sus hermanos mayores como héroes o modelos a seguir, sin embargo no era así. Él quería ser diferente. Sus dos hermanos mayores buscaban la ambición y el reconocimiento.

Y quedó demostrado cuando se encontraron con la muerte frente a frente.

Ellos no supieron burlar a la muerte, sus hermanos trataron a toda costa de humillarla, uno más que el otro.

Él al igual que ellos poseía deseos, pero en vez de imitarlos utilizó su astucia para poder alejarse de la muerte con la capa que esta misma le entregó. Para años más tarde reencontrarse con ella como un viejo amigo.

El menor de los hermanos comprobó que en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, la avaricia y la ambición no sirven de nada; la astucia sí.

* * *

_Este drabble tiene 139 palabras exactas casi en el limite, para ser más exacta 140 incluyendo el titulo.  
Palabras en total incluyendo notas, drabbles etc: 352_

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!(en breve subiré el resto)_**

**_KariiHoney_**


	2. Quirinus Quirrell

_**¡Hola! una vez más traigo la respuesta a un reto. Esta vez anduve paseando por los forum y llegue a la Sala de Menesteres y decidí unirme. Y decidí darme a conocer participando en este reto en el cual había que escoger 4 números los cuales daban como resultados 4 personajes(no adelantare cuales son quiero que sea sorpresa.)**_

_********__Disclaimer:__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el _**_Reto Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres._**

_Agradecimiento a **Fatty**_**_ L _**_quien beteo estos drabbles. Gracias linda por aceptar una vez más ser mi beta._

* * *

_**Vasallo.**_

_**Quirinus Quirrell**_ era un hombre inteligente, sabio y de mente abierta. Orgulloso y digno _Ravenclaw_ durante sus años mozos*.

Sin embargo, bajo todo lo positivo que lo destacaba se escondía un hombre tímido, nervioso e inseguro de sí mismo, siempre tratando de demostrarse y demostrar a los demás cuanto valía. Creyó que su interés por las _artes oscuras_ le ayudaría a por fin dar a conocer al mundo entero su verdadero valor.

Entre muchos encuentros, un día se topo con Lord Voldermort. El Señor Tenebroso le dijo que no existía ni el _mal _ni el _bien_, solo existía _el poder_. Y fue en ese día que Quirinus Quirrell, el sabio Ravenclaw, dejó de ser nadie para pasar a ser un _vasallo_.

* * *

_Este drabble tiene 122 palabras incluyendo el titulo (aunque se que no estaba considerado)._

_*Por si alguien lo ignora **mozos **significa años de juventud quise usar una más acorde a la época y considere que esa era adecuada._

_Palabras en total incluyendo drabble, notas etc:346_

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_KariiHoney_**


	3. Gabrielle Delacour

_**¡Hola! una vez más traigo la respuesta a un reto. Esta vez anduve paseando por los forum y llegue a la Sala de Menesteres y decidí unirme. Y decidí darme a conocer participando en este reto en el cual había que escoger 4 números los cuales daban como resultados 4 personajes(no adelantare cuales son quiero que sea sorpresa.)**_

_********__Disclaimer:__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el _**_Reto Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres._**

_Agradecimiento a **Fatty**_**_ L _**_quien beteo estos drabbles. Gracias linda por aceptar una vez más ser mi beta._

* * *

_**Admiración.**_

_**Gabrielle Delacour**_ es una chica de una belleza admirable, eso todos lo sabían. Por donde caminara muchas cabezas se giraban para verla, porque al igual que su hermana mayor es descendiente de _Veela_.

Gabrielle siente una profunda admiración por _Fleur_, su hermana mayor. Es su modelo a seguir y quiere ser como ella para poder lograr todo lo que su hermana logró. Si bien _Fleur_ no es perfecta, para Gabrielle lo es. Para ella no es solo su hermana, sino que es su heroína y espera algún llegar a ser como ella.

* * *

_Este drabble tiene 93 palabras incluyendo el titulo (aunque se que no estaba considerado)._

_Palabras en total incluyendo drabble, notas etc:228_

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**


	4. Scorpius Malfoy

_**¡Hola! una vez más traigo la respuesta a un reto. Esta vez anduve paseando por los forum y llegue a la Sala de Menesteres y decidí unirme. Y decidí darme a conocer participando en este reto en el cual había que escoger 4 números los cuales daban como resultados 4 personajes(no adelantare cuales son quiero que sea sorpresa.)**_

_********__Disclaimer:__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el _**_Reto Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres._**

_Agradecimiento a **Fatty**_**_ L _**_quien beteo estos drabbles. Gracias linda por aceptar una vez más ser mi beta._

* * *

_**Precio.**_

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_ al igual que su padre y abuelo; es rubio y de ojos grises. El menor de los Malfoy carga con el gran peso del pasado sobre sus hombros, y lo desconoce.

Él siente una gran admiración por su padre, pues desconoce su pasado. Su padre jamás se ha atrevido a contarle lo que ocurrió en esa época, aunque Scorpius muchas veces le ha preguntado. Draco Malfoy se niega a revelarlo.

El primero de septiembre de 2017 en la estación King's Cross, Scorpius desconoce todo lo que le tocará enfrentar. Draco lo ve subir al expreso y ruega que a su hijo le den una oportunidad y sean capaces de ver en él más allá de su apellido, porque no quiere que su hijo tenga que pagar el _precio_ de ser un _Malfoy_.

* * *

_Este drabble tiene 135 palabras incluyendo el titulo (aunque se que no estaba considerado)._

_Palabras en total incluyendo drabble, notas etc:334_

_¡Voooooten por mi! *-* _

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**


End file.
